News Archives
Some times old news is still good news. All news archives from the Wiki will be kept here. The wiki news covers both what is happening with the game, but also changes that are being made here. July 2016 *8th July 2016: The Foundation Day Update is now out for Windows devices. *7th July 2016: A new update has been released for the game - the Foundation Day Update is out now for iOS, Kindle, and Android mobile devices May 2016 *29th May 2016: Another update has been released for the game - the Curiosity Shop Update is out now for iOS, and Android mobile devices as well as for Windows and Mac computers. April 2016 *17th April 2016: A new update has been released for iOS and Android devices - introducing the Ghosts of the Past Update! *16th April 2016: Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood is 1 year old today. This time last year the game was released in the Apple AppStore Canada, before getting a wider release in May.. March 2016 *9th March 2016: An update has been released for the game. Utilising negative sterotypes about Irish people in order to shamelessly earn money, the Russian company, Mytona, have released Saint Patricks Day Update. Available for iOS devices and Windows PCs now. February 2016 *10th February 2016: The Valentine's Update has been released for Windows players! *5th February 2016: The Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game has been updated for Valentines Day! Download the new Valentine's Update for Android devices in Google Play Store, for Kindles in the Amazon App Store, for iOS devices in the Apple App Store, and for the first time, for Mac computers in the Mac App Store. December 2015 *14th December 2015: Seeker's Notes has been released for Windows computers! Get it now in the Windows App Store. *8th December 2015: Seeker's Notes has been released for Android devices! Get it now in the Google Play Store. *4th December 2015: Seeker's Notes can now be played on Kindle, with its release in the Amazon App Store. November 2015 * 20th November 2015: The Christmas Update has been released for the game! This update also brings new timed challenges, 2 new Hidden Object Locations, 100 new quests and new collections. October 2015 *27th October 2015: A patch has been released for the Halloween Update. Version 1.2.1 is just a bug fix patch, and not an actual content update to the game. *20th October 2015: Just as one update ends, another begins. The Halloween Update has been released for the game! The update brings new new timed challenges, 2 new Hidden Object Locations, 130 new quests and 20 new new collections. *20th October 2015: The Foggy Ship Update's timed Challenges end today! This the last chance to win an extra 5 energy points added to your maximum energy, the Pirate Chest and a choice of 2 Pirate themed Avatars to use. September 2015 *21st September 2015: A new update has been released for the game! Introducing the Foggy Ship Update, which brings new Hidden Object Locations (Ship and Clock Tower); new Quests; new Collections; a number of improvements to the game; and the game's first ever set of Timed Challenges. Players have 29 days to complete special challenges in the game. July 2015 *29th July 2015: Mytona have announced the worldwide release of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood for iOS tablets. Now Seeker's from around the world can join the adventure. An Android version of the game is expected to be released soon in the Google Play Store. May 2015 *5th May: The gamehas been updated in the Apple AppStore Canada, improving the Mosaic puzzle and increasing stability. April 2015 *16th April 2015: Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood has been released in the Apple AppStore Canada. *15th April 2015: Mytona, the makers of The Secret Society - Hidden Mystery, have announced a new Hidden Object Game: 'Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood'! Related * SN Home *Video Vault *Updates *Quests Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Databases Category:Updates Category:News